It all starts here
by neko.with.a.chainsaw
Summary: Edward is the new student at Alchemist High, but something about him doesn't seem right. What will he do when Roy and the gang try to figure out what is wrong with our blond friend? RoyxEd. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Roy-Boy! It's time to get up~" Roy grunted and rolled over in his bed, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Not now Maes," he heard his friend chuckle and then the blanket was pulled back revealing the sunlight, much to Roy's displeasure.

"Come on! We have to go to school today Roy-Boy!" Roy grunted again and stood up making Maes giggle. "You're getting into a habit of grunting aren't ya' Roy?"

Roy swatted a hand at his friend and walked over to his dresser were he removed a pair of dark washed jeans, a navy blue t-shirt and a black jacket. He walked past Meas in the door way and stepped down the hall to the bathroom were he shut and locked the door. Roy sighed heavily and leaned his head against the wall. Today was his first day at Alchemist High as a junior. It was a weird name for a school, but apparently the builder of it was fascinated with alchemy. Roy snorted as he stripped and turned the water on full blast. The hot water stung against his skin but he paid no mind to it. Roy was numb to the pain.

After he washed himself thoroughly, he dried of and quickly got dressed. Then Roy ran down stairs to grab some toast and his bag.

"Come on Maes! I'm leaving!" there was a loud thump as Roy was tackled by Maes little sister, Elicia. She was 8 years old and today was going to be her first day of elementary school. She looked up at Roy with big eyes.

"Why didn't you say goodbye to me big brother?" Roy sighed and pried Elicia off of him. She had started calling him big brother when he moved in with Hughes' family two years ago when the accident happened. Roy bent down and ruffled the girl's pigtailed head.

"Bye bye Elicia," she smiled up at him brightly.

"Bye bye big brother!" Roy sent her a small smile and turned to go out the door when Maes hooked his arm over his shoulder.

"Isn't she just a-do-ra-ble~" Roy shoved Maes off of him and chuckled.

"Shut up. We need to be going to school. Weren't you talking about how much you wanted to see _Gracia_ last night?" Roy arched an eyebrow and smirked as Maes' face lit up and he began to dance down the driveway to Roy's Mustang.

Roy had bought the car in spite of Maes. He thought it would be funny and then nobody would ever forget his name. His other friends at school had laughed as well.

"Hurry up Rooooy~" Maes whined as Roy slowly walked to the car and opened the door.

"Alright, alright. Just get in already," Maes smiled triumphantly and hoped in as the engine was started.

* * *

"Okay class, today we are going to introduce you to a new student. Now please be kind to him, show your manners," Roy sighed and leaned his head n his palm. Hopefully this new student wouldn't be some stuck up asshole.

"Please welcome Edward Elric," Roy looked out the window as he heard some girls whisper 'he's cute' and 'I wonder if he is single'.

"Hi," the voice was high pitched and almost girly. Roy looked up and towards the front of the classroom and his eyes widened at the sight. A short boy stood at the front of the class donning a long red coat, a black tank top and black leather pants that tucked into combat boots. He had long blond hair tied back into a braid and bright gold eyes that made Roy shiver. His heart began to beat faster when their eyes met. A smirk made its way onto Edwards face as he noticed Roy staring at him.

"Now Edward let's put you in the seat right by… Maes!" the teacher pointed to the seat next to Maes which was, thankfully, two seats away from Roy.

"Okay ma'am," Edward walked up to the seat and sat down as Maes stuck his hand out to the short boy.

"Hi, I'm Maes Hughes," he grasped the hand lightly with his gloved hand and smiled.

"I'm Edward, but you can call me Ed," Maes returned the smile and turned back to the board as the teacher began droning on about chemistry. It seemed like all of the teachers in this school were fascinated by science and alchemy.

* * *

"So what did you think of the new kid, huh Roy?" Roy shrugged his shoulders as they walked down the hallway.

"Aw come on! I saw how you looked at him," Maes bumped Roy playfully and giggled when his friend growled at him.

"I do _not _like the kid Maes."

"Why Roy, I never said that you_ liked _the boy did I?" Roy frowned and grumbled and Maes laughed at his friends grumpy mood.

"Look! There he is now! Let's go say…"when Maes voice trailed off Roy looked over to see Ed standing by the wall alone. That is, until they saw a younger boy with short light brown hair and gold eyes like Ed's except they looked happier and had a light felling to them.

"Brother!" he called out as he ran up to Edward and gave him a hug. Ed laughed and ruffled the boys hair.

"Hey there Alphonse, how was your day so far?"

"It was good! And guess what? Winry is in the same class as me!" Alphonse smiled up as a look of shock and relief flashed across his face.

"Winry huh?" he scratched the back of his head and nodded slowly, then smiled at his younger brother. "Come on Al, let's go get lunch. I'm starving!" Al chuckled as he and his brother walked towards the cafeteria.

"You're always hungry brother."

Roy and Maes watched them walk off curiously. Maes smiled at Roy and then proceeded to drag him to the cafeteria. They each grabbed one of the school lunches and sat down at a table with their other friends; Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Kain Fuery, Vato Falman and Heymans Breda.

"Hello everyone! Did you guys see the new kid Edward Elric yet?" Riza and Jean nodded. They were also in Roy's morning classes. Fuery fidgeted slightly and adjusted his glasses. Roy saw this out of the corner of his eyes and turned to Fuery.

"I can see that you want to tell us something Fuery. Please do so," they all turned towards him expectantly.

"W-well there was also a new kid in my class. His name is Alphonse Elric," Fuery was in the year under them. Maes nodded and stared off into space thoughtfully.

"Well then they must be brothers because we saw them as they were entering the cafeteria. Do you know a girl named Winry?" Maes turned back to Fuery as he nodded.

"Yes. Her name is Winry Rockbell and she is also in the automotive classes," Maes nodded again and a serious look crossed his face as he began to think again.

"So… why are you so interested in this Maes?" Jean asked with a confused look on his face. The others nodded in agreement and looked over at Hughes as a smile spread across the man's face.

"Well Roy-Boy here has a little crush on Edward," Maes poked at Roy's shoulder as a look of horror crossed Roy's face.

"I do not have a crush on him!"

"Crush on who?" they both turned around to see Alphonse staring at them questioningly. Ed was walking in front of him and looked back when he heard Al speak. A sly smile spread across Maes face.

"Well you see my dear friend Roy here has a crush on your-"Roy clamped a hand over Maes mouth.

"Say another word and I will kill you," Ed laughed, making Roy's head snap up to look at the boy. Al looked over at Ed in surprise, making Maes wonder.

"Brother, do you know these people?"

"Yeah Al. they are in my class. The bastard trying to kill the one in glasses is Roy, the victim is Maes. Those two are Riza and Jean," Ed pointed at them all as he spoke but then stopped when he saw the other three. He scratched his head.

"I don't know the others," Alphonse looked over at them and smiled when he saw Fuery. Fuery smiled back and waved. Ed turned to walk away when Al spoke up.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?"

"What!?" Al looked back at his brother pleadingly.

"Pretty please?" Al gave him puppy eyes as Maes laughed as he wiggled out of Roy's grip.

"Sure, you can sit with us!" Al smiled and sat down, then patted the seat next to him while looking at Ed.

"Come on brother," Ed grumbled but sat down anyways.

* * *

"Bye guys!" Alphonse yelled out to them as he ran to catch up with his brother.

Maes waved goodbye and then turned back to the others with a concerning look on his face.

"Something seems strange about Edward. I'm worried about him," Riza frowned.

"Yes something did seem off about him."

"Off? You just met the guy!" Jean yelled throwing his hands into the air. Maes shook his head.

"You should have been paying attention more Havoc. The kid was wearing gloves and his brother kept on sending him worried looks at lunch when he thought nobody was looking. Also, when I shook hands with Ed, his hand didn't feel entirely normal to say," Roy frowned as they spoke. As Maes continued he grew more worried, which was unlike Roy. He hasn't felt this much emotion over someone since the accident two years ago.

* * *

**Okay guys this is the first chapter! As you can tell it will be a RoyxEd ad sorry if I made mistakes. I know I should be working on my other fanfics but hey, a girl can live right?**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!  
****Love and Yaoi,  
****NWAC**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alphonse, when we get home, go straight to your room."

"But-"

"No but's Al. I'm doing this to protect you, alright? I'll be fine. I always have been," Al nodded slowly as they approached the door of their house. The lights were out, which meant that their father was working still. They unlocked the door and went in, locking it as they took off their shoes and set them on a mat by the door.

Ed froze when he heard the sound of a car door slamming. He quickly snapped out of his daze and pushed Al up the stairs.

"Ed-"he gave Al his bag as well, since they shared a room with each other.

"Go!" Ed shoved Al again just as a key was slid into the door knob. Ed stood himself in front of the stairs as Al hurried to their room, he knew better then to start a fight with Edward now.

Ed flinched slightly when the front door opened and closed quickly, letting in their father. A foul taste filled Ed's mouth as the man walked over to him and looked down at his eldest son. A smile slid across his features as Ed frowned.

"How is my dear Edo doing?" the frown deepened on Ed's features. This didn't seem right.

"Fine, Hohenheim," Hohenheim didn't seem very pleased with the answer from his son. He grabbed Ed's braid and yanked him up to his face. Ed let out a squeak and pulled at the hand yanking at his hair. Hohenheim leaned in close to Ed's face, his breath smelt of booze and garlic.

"Is that how you are supposed to address me?"

"No sir. Sorry, sir," Hohenheim smiled at the answer. It was better when his son acted submissively, or else Alphonse might get hurt, and Ed never wanted Al to be hurt because of him.

"Good. Now keep your mouth shut, you got that you useless piece of crap?" Hohenheim spit in Ed's face as he spoke. The anger boiled inside of his father as he let out a small 'Yes sir'. Still gripping onto his hair, Hohenheim brought Ed down to his knee, knocking the wind out of him but not getting a noise. Hohenheim liked it when Ed cried out, because then he had more of an excuse to punish the ungrateful brat.

After about twenty minutes of kicking the boy, Hohenheim grew bored. He threw Ed onto the floor and stretched out his back.

"Leave and don't come back to my sight. I don't want to see your ugly face until after diner," Ed picked himself up from the floor and nodded. He ran up the stairs and entered his bedroom, making sure to lock the door behind him. When he entered Al rushed over to him.

"Brother! Are you okay?" he helped Ed over to his bed to sit down.

"I'm fine Al. He didn't break anything this time," Ed tried to chuckle, but it quickly turned into a cough.

"Brother!" Al began rubbing Ed's back as he coughed harder. Ed leaned over and placed his hands over his mouth as he hacked really hard, making his whole body hiss in pain. He felt something sticky in his hands. Confused he pulled them away and gasped. Both of his gloved hands were _covered_ in blood. Al let out a gasp as well. Some blood dribbled from the corner of Ed's mouth as well

"Well I guess that bastard did damage something," Ed smiled sadly as his eyes drooped. Al looked at him with worry. Brother was always so strong for him, but he wished that he let people help him more often.

"Why don't you get some sleep brother? I'll wake you when you need to make dinner okay?" Ed barely let out a reply as his head hit the pillow and he began to snore. Al sighed and undressed him, taking in all of the bruises forming on his chest and stomach.

"Why don't you let others help you brother?"

* * *

"Hey! Ed…" Maes hand slowly fell to his side as he took in Ed's hunched shoulders and sad features. Just yesterday he seemed so happy and full of life, sure he was a little strange but he really liked the kid. Roy turned to Edward, his eyes widened slightly when they fell onto the blond boy. Although worry was evident on both of their features, they walked over to the Elric brothers with a sense of serenity.

"Hey Ed, Alphonse. How are you doing?" Roy gave Alphonse a little worried look before Ed lifted his head up, a smirk had made its way to the boy's features, making his eyes twinkle with mischief.

"Hello bastard. We were doing just _fine_ until you showed up," Ed stuck his tongue out at Roy, making the other three gasp. Alphonse was the most shocked. At their last school, Ed never interacted with anybody but him. Something about their new friends was different. A feeling of determination settled into Al's gut as he thought. _They are going to help me save brother. I know that they are different._

"Well… race you to class!" Maes bolted, leaving them in confusion before they stumbled over their feet to catch up with the crazy junior.

* * *

The bell rang in an annoying tone as the teacher closed his text book and removed his glasses.

"Alright class, make sure to do the homework posted on my website," Ed stood up to follow his class out the door when the teacher called out to him.

"Oh, Edward! Do you mind if we speak for a moment. I promise it won't take long," Ed glanced back at the teacher, debating if he should stay for the extra moments before heading home. He shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the teacher's desk.

"Yes. What is it that we need to talk about?" the teacher smiled and glanced around making sure that no students were around. _Probably a congrats on some good grades,_ Ed thought as the teacher looked back at him. He had short yet stylish brown hair and blue eyes. He had about a foot on Ed, which annoyed him a bit.

"Well I wanted to tell you that I recently talked to your father and he told me some _interesting_ things. I was also promised a little something from you if I kept my mouth shut," a shiver ran down Ed's spine as he froze under the guy's predatory stare. The man's smile turned into a smirk as he watched the fear run through Ed's small frame.

"W-w-what k-kind of s-s-something?" Ed already knew what it was. This wasn't the first time that Hohenheim got a teacher interested.

* * *

"I think you will find out," the teacher said as he walked around the desk placing a hand on one of Ed's shivering shoulders.

"Hey Al! Whatcha waiting for?" Al's head popped up as he heard Maes call out his name. A small smile wound up on his face, Roy was with him per usual. They always seemed to be together.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for brother. It's strange. He should be out by now," Al checked the clock nervously. It read 2:48. School was out by 2:30, so what was taking him so long.

"I have an idea," Roy stepped towards the school doors, "why don't we go look for-" the door was thrown open, hitting Roy in the face making him collapse. Ed stood there panting with his face flushed. _Most likely from running, _Al thought as he caught his breath.

"Hey guys," he said between pants. "You were waiting for me?" Maes nodded.

"Yeah, where were you? Ow!" Roy stood up and his hand made its way to his nose. Ed's eyes widened and Al flinched. He knew how much brother hated people getting hurt, especially if it was his fault. That was one of the reasons that Ed would take all of their father's blows. Ed went over to Roy, concern in his eyes.

"Oh my gate, I am so sorry. Are you okay Roy?" Ed lifted Roy's hand off of his face to look at his nose. It was a little swollen, but thankfully not broken. A little sigh of relief left Ed's mouth as Roy stood there in silence.

"Um…" Ed glanced back up at Roy, "Can I have my hand back?" Ed looked to his hand, realizing that he was still clutching Roy's. A blush wrote itself onto Ed's cheeks, making Roy chuckle as he stepped away, dropping his hand.

"Oh… um… sorry," Roy shook his head, smiling.

"It's alright, shortie," Roy smirked as a slight twitch was noticed in Ed's face.

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh nothing, shor~tie," Maes giggled as a look of dread crossed Al's face.

"Who ya' calling so small that you can't see them under a microscope!" Ed yelled in a rage as he lunged at Roy. Al sighed as they chased each other around the front of the school. He glanced at his watch and felt sadness fill him.

"Bro-" Al felt the air rush out of him as he was tackled to the ground by Ed, right as Roy tripped over the both of them and fall to their left. Ed put a hand over his mouth to hide a giggle as Roy pulled his face up to show it covered in dirt.

"Brother?" Al asked as Ed's face became bright red. He reached his hand out to him when Ed fell over in a fit of laughter.

"Oh my gate," Ed gasped for air, "you look so stupid!" Roy sat there dumbfounded as Ed continued to laugh. Al frowned as he glanced at his watch again.

"Brother," Al tugged at Ed's sleeve. Ed looked at him questioningly. Al gestured to his watch and Ed's eyes widened.

"Oh shit," he whispered as he stood up and grabbed his bag that lay in the middle of the court yard. He looked back at Al with wide eyes.

"Come on, let's go home," Roy saw Ed's widened eyes and frowned as he brushed dirt and other crap off of his face and chest. Something was definitely wrong. But what?

"See ya' later bastard!" Ed yelled as he ran off with Al at his heals. Maes walked over to Roy, whom was still observing the two boys with interest.

"There is something strange going on around those two, and I am going to find out what."

* * *

**Okay this chapter took a long time to write because I was working on a bunch of school related crap (yeah lame excuse I know) but! It ended up sucking butt. But thank you Akuma no Tenshi and MignognaNerd for reviewing! You are my two favorite people right now! Kiss~ -3-**

**Anywho! Please review even if this chapter was bad! BYE~**


End file.
